Work vehicles such as farm tractors, harvesters, earthmovers, and the like utilize hydraulics in their customary heavy-duty operations. The properties of these hydraulics and the fluids used therein are constantly changing when the equipments are in operation. Operators of these work vehicles have long desired to have the capacity to continually monitor the condition of the fluids used in their equipments. In many common situations, it is challenging to ascertain the optimal time or opportunity to recharge the fluids, except in cases where such fluids are clearly and noticeably in poor condition. “Recharge” in this disclosure implies, without limitation, any act or process to replenish, drain and refill, or add additives to a hydraulic fluid container in a work vehicle for the purpose of returning the fluid level to a required and prescribed level for efficient operation. Such conditions may become noticeable or obvious after prolonged use of the equipment, at which time; the fluid would have lost its effectiveness to function as intended and unintended wear would have occurred. These challenges present at least two extremes in the management of work vehicles. At one extreme, an operator may rush to recharge the fluids before the appropriate time to do so, needlessly increasing expenses. At the other extreme, an operator may not recharge the fluids unless prompted by some equipment failure or damage. Further, hydraulic fluids pose an especially increasing challenge, given that the work vehicles are often used in rugged environments and monitoring is not usually easy to accomplish. Also, it may take several hours to complete an analysis needed for decision-making. Such duration is not sensitive to the time constraints implicit in the maintenance of equipments in good working condition. Manufacturers of work vehicles also typically include a recommended maintenance schedule that may include when to change the fluid in a vehicle. Sometimes, it is imperative to keep close to these schedules in order to maintain the warranties that may come with the equipment purchase.
Accordingly, there is a need among operators and manufacturers of work vehicles to determine the appropriate opportunity for a fluid change in their equipments, and to enjoy the benefits accruable from such care of the equipments. Such a system is disclosed in the present invention.